


sepasang mata dan sepotong apel

by NairelRaslain



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Shinpachi melihat hijau seperti dasaran sungai yang begitu dalam.#TakashinEvent #TalesOf10&12





	sepasang mata dan sepotong apel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Gintama_ merupakan properti sah milik Sorachi Hideaki.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
>  
> 
> **[fairytale] poisoned apple**  
> 

Shimura Shinpachi mendapati tubuh kakaknya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa, mati di tiang gantungan ketika umur Shinpachi baru saja menginjak remaja. Dua belas atau tiga belas—atau … ah, payah. Shinpachi benar-benar harus menyesal karena melupakan hari kematian kakaknya begitu saja. Rasa-rasanya menghindar dan memaksa atas alasan lupa memang sebegini kejamnya.

Shinpachi mengorek gundukan tanah kering kuburan kakaknya dengan ranting-ranting pohon yang patah. Sesekali tanahnya dicungkil-cungkil, tidak ada tujuan pasti. Shinpachi bosan, lelah, dan sebagainya-sebagainya. Hidup sendirian tidak menyenangkan. Belum lagi soal mencari makan yang susahnya ampun-ampunan. Shinpachi mungkin memang sudah tidak lagi waras. Kerjaannya sehari-hari hanya kerja apa saja asal bisa makan dan selebihnya membiarkan hatinya lelah di depan kuburan kakaknya.

Tangan Shinpachi merogoh saku celananya yang cokelat kusam. Mahkota-mahkota bunga mawar terlipat, teremas-remas. Tidak ada satu kepal, itu pun dapat mencuri diam-diam di petak taman kecil entah rumah siapa, dan Shinpachi harus menerima lemparan batu, omel marah besar, dan untung sekali bisa melarikan diri. Mahkota-mahkota mawar ditabur di atas tanah kering kuburan kakaknya.

Shinpachi menuliskan ‘Shimura Tae’ di permukaan tanah kering kuburan. Tidak ada batu nisan, hanya ada segunduk tanah kering yang pecah dan batu sungai yang besarnya tidak lebih dari empat kepalan tangan sebagai tanda kakaknya ada di bawah sana. Sudah mati dengan cara tidak menyenangkan, tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang luar biasa seadanya, Shinpachi jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kakaknya protes keras dari alam sana.

“Kuburan siapa?”

Ranting pohon di tangan Shinpachi patah tanpa sengaja. Belum sempat Shinpachi bergerak untuk menengok siapa yang datang tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki berjongkok di belakang batu sungai milik kakaknya. Menghadap Shinpachi dengan setatapan mata yang kelewat tajam.

Bola mata Shinpachi bergerak menatap mahkota mawar yang terguling jatuh diembus angin kering. “Kakakku,” jawab Shinpachi sembari memungut kembali mahkota mawar itu dan meletakkannya lebih jauh ke tengah gundakan tanah.

“Kapan dia mati?”

“Empat—atau lima tahun lalu … entahlah.” Shinpachi mengangkat kepala. Laki-laki di hadapannya menuangkan tatapan tajam lewat iris mata yang hijau, seperti daun, tapi seperti dasaran sungai yang hijau dan dingin dan gelap dan dalam. “Digantung.”

Dalam satu kerjapan mata yang cepat sekali, Shinpachi terkaget-kaget mendapati sesuatu menghantam dahinya. Kelabakan, Shinpachi akhirnya berhasil menangkap sesuatu itu, yang ternyata apel yang merah sekali, walau harus mengorbankan sikunya menabrak tanah kering.

Belum sempat mengatakan apa pun, Shinpachi mendapati laki-laki tadi sudah melangkah di kejauhan ketika Shinpachi mengangkat kepala. Kalau bertemu lain kali di kemudian hari, Shinpachi harus ingat untuk mengucap terima kasih. Hidupnya terselamatkan hari ini.

 

* * *

 

Kepala Shinpachi begitu berat ketika Shinpachi membuka mata karena sinar matahari pagi dengan sialannya masuk tanpa izin lewat lubang besar di sudut rumah. Sambil menggerutu, Shinpachi memaki lubang besar yang ketika hujan turun Shinpachi harus rela direpotkan dengan memutar otak supaya air hujan yang masuk tidak menggenang rumahnya.

Omong-omong kepala Shinpachi benar-benar sakit. Rasanya jadi malas harus kerja hari ini—memangnya Shinpachi kerja apa? Kerjaan Shinpachi tidak jelas, serabutan, merepotkan. Upahnya juga tidak seberapa. Orang-orang memang pelit sekali. Shinpachi jelas tahu sebagian besar yang mau memakai jasa angkut membawa barang dari ujung pasar sampai menemukan kendaraan pulang seringkali membayar Shinpachi kelewat murah. Perut Shinpachi rasanya sudah bolong, sakit tidak ada rasanya, apa saja yang masuk lenyap begitu saja.

Shinpachi membuang napas, bingung bagaimana caranya supaya bisa melewati hari tanpa repot menjadi jasa angkut seperti biasanya. Empat atau lima tahun lalu rasanya tidak begini. Shinpachi memang miskin kala itu, tapi perutnya tidak bolong. Shinpachi masih ingat memakan kudapan manis di waktu petang jika memang ada uang lebih. Ada dongeng menarik di waktu malam di tengah-tengah kegiatan merajut.

_Oh, benar._

Sambil menarik tubuh, Shinpachi bangkit malas-malasan dari ranjangnya sendiri. Sepertinya hari ini Shinpachi mau malas-malasan saja. Sepertinya Shinpachi mau mengadu kemalangannya saja di depan makam kakak.

 

* * *

 

Begitu Shinpachi membuka mata, kepalanya seakan diserang oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan sekali. Seperti ada yang berdenyut-denyut keras di balik tempurung kepalanya. Seakan-akan kepala itu akan meledak lalu pecah dan isinya berhamburan jika Shinpachi tidak memegangnya atau mengurut dengan ibu jari di tempat rasa sakit itu berasal.

“Kau banyak mengeluh.”

“Sakit kepala sialan ini!” Shinpachi bahkan terkejut dengan nadanya yang bisa merangkak setinggi itu. Ranjang berderit, si laki-laki duduk di tepiannya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air tepat di depan hidungnya. “Terima ka—eh? Kenapa kau di rumahku?”

Lalu laki-laki itu menurunkan gelasnya. Matanya yang beriris hijau (mengingatkan Shinpachi pada telaga—telaga? Hm, sepertinya agak seperti rumput di pekarangan yang berkabut? Wah, entah. Atau malah seperti dasaran sungai yang dalam?) menatap Shinpachi kelewat lurus. “Rumahku. Padahal kau sudah tinggal di sini, tapi kebodohanmu memang mengerikan. Aku takjub kau masih bisa bertahan hidup.”

“Ya maaf kalau begitu!” Shinpachi menggerutu, tapi gelas dalam cengkeraman tangan si laki-laki disambar secepat kilat meledak. Bahkan airnya habis hanya dalam tegukan besar.   

Laki-laki itu mengambil gelas kosong dalam tangan Shinpachi lalu bangkit. Shinpachi mengikuti pandangan ke mana laki-laki itu pergi. Ternyata hanya ke dapur yang berada tepat di samping kamar dan pintunya dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Shinpachi memilih mengawasi sambil duduk di atas ranjang dengan bosan dan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut luar biasa.

“Jatah sarapanmu hanya telur.” Lalu suara pintu ditutup menjawab lebih dulu. “Jangan protes, aku malas beli bahan makanan di pasar.”

“Aku tidak,” balas Shinpachi cepat meski membayangkan makan telur membosankan sekali. “Kalau Takasugi- _san_ yang memang ingin makan yang lain jangan asal tuduh begitu.”

Sepasang mata Takasugi mendadak terarah pada Shinpachi seutuhnya. Lalu jawaban keluar bersamaan dengan kepala yang kembali digerakkan. “Kau biasanya yang suka minta aneh-aneh.”

Shinpachi menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Ada rasa sakit yang mengetuk pucuk kepalanya. “Omong-omong Takasugi- _san_ tidak pergi?”

“Harusnya itu pertanyaanku buatmu.”

“Buatku?” Sepasang mata Shinpachi mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Takasugi datang membawa dua mangkuk nasi panas dan dua telur. Tangan Shinpachi segera menyambar satu mangkuk dan satu telur yang diangsurkan padanya.

“Buatmu,” jawab Takasugi sambil memecahkan telur dan membiarkan telur itu meleleh di atas nasi. Shinpachi mendadak lapar, lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu protes di dalam hati soal makan nasi dan telur saja sesungguhnya membosankan. “Tidak mengunjungi kakakmu? Kau biasanya suka mengadu yang macam-macam di sana.”

“Kakak—hoo betul juga!” Shinpachi melakukan hal yang sama pada nasinya seperti yang dilakukan Takasugi. “Ingin ikut bersamaku, Takasugi- _san_?”

Ah, lupakan soal makan hanya dengan nasi dan telur itu membosankan! Shinpachi justru merasa sakit kepalanya lenyap sungguhan. Takasugi memang benar-benar luar biasa.

Mangkuk Takasugi sudah kosong—Shinpachi diam-diam iri dengan kemampuan makan Takasugi yang begitu cepat. “Tidak. Kau mau apel? Anggap saja makan siangmu selama mencurahkan isi hatimu di depan kakakmu nanti.”

Shinpachi mengangguk. Iris hijau Takasugi menatap tepat ke arahnya. “Tentu.”

 

* * *

 

Teriakan-teriakan kemarahan melambung, menabrak dinding, dan kaca-kaca pecah. Ada umpatan-umpatan sumpah serapah lalu pintu—atau bahkan seluruh bangunan rumah, seakan coba dirobohkan. Tubuh ditarik dan didorong dan diseret-seret menuju lapangan di tengah kota. Ada kemarahan yang begitu besar, meledak seperti langit abu-abu yang siap mengirimkan petir-petir.

Sorak-sorai. Nadanya seperti campuran antara bahagia dan lega meski masih ada umpatan yang bersahut-sahutan. Setubuh manusia bergoyang-goyang diembus angin yang gelap seperti langit kelabu di atas sana. Lalu gemuruh, gemuruh seperti yang terdengar dari arah langit dan dasar dari tubuh yang menjejak di tengah lapangan yang kosong dan kering dan—

“Kau melamun.”

Shinpachi mengerjap. Lalu hampir terjungkal begitu mendapati wajah Takasugi berada tidak lebih dari sejengkal dari wajahnya sendiri. Jantung Shinpachi seakan sudah runtuh, jatuh di dekat kakinya sendiri.

Takasugi tampak tenang seperti biasanya. “Ada yang menarik?”

“Tidak.” Shinpachi membalas dengan kering. Bersyukur masih bisa menemukan suaranya sendiri dan jantung yang rupa-rupanya masih bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

“Kau pucat,” ucap Takasugi lagi sambil menarik piring berisi apel yang sudah dipotong-potong, “dan lelah. Mau?”

Tangan Shinpachi mencomot satu potongan apel di atas piring sambil mengucap terima kasih yang serupa bisikan. Takasugi bangkit, bilang mau ambil air putih untuk Shinpachi.

Begitu kembali, Takasugi membawa segelas air putih penuh. Shinpachi menerima begitu Takasugi mengangsurkannya.

Nyaris saja Shinpachi menyemburkan air yang masih belum masuk ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di pucuk kepala. “Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat lebih banyak.”

“Sepertinya begitu.” Shinpachi menjawab tepat ketika tangan Takasugi meninggalkan kepalanya dan air dalam mulutnya bisa ditelan pada akhirnya. “Omong-omong tadi aku sempat kepikiran. Dulu pernah ada semacam aksi demo atau bagaima—Takasugi- _san_?!”

Bukannya menjawab, Shinpachi malah kembali menerima sebuah kecupan ringan di ujung pelipisnya. Ini sungguhan jantung Shinpachi rontok sudah.

“Kau cerewet.”

Dijawab dengan sebegitu santainya membuat Shinpachi tergoda mengguyur Takasugi dengan air yang tersisa dalam gelas di cengkeraman tangan Shinpachi. Yah, hanya tergoda saja karena Shinpachi justru sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali menggila hanya karena sebuah tatapan dari Takasugi.

“Tidur sekarang atau mau kutemani sepanjang malam dan—“

Berhasil! Untung saja Shinpachi berhasil menyumpal mulut Takasugi dengan sepotong apel. Shinpachi mendadak bangga dengan kemampuan dan kegesitannya meski berbangga pada saat seperti ini terdengar salah.

“Iya aku tidur!”

Shinpachi mendorong gelasnya sampai menabrak dada Takasugi. Begitu Takasugi menangkap gelas Shinpachi, praktis Shinpachi melompat ke ranjangnya dan berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah Takasugi yang mengunyah apel dengan begitu elegan dan senyum panjang yang … menawan? Karena bagaimana mungkin orang yang _hanya_ mengunyah apel bisa disebut elegan dan tersenyum dengan cara menyebalkan begitu bisa terlihat menawan?

Rupa-rupanya Shinpachi memang sudah tidak lagi waras.

 

* * *

 

Shinpachi menatap sekali segundukan tanah kering kuburan kakaknya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk bangkit dengan hati yang berat. Merelakan dan menerima adalah hal yang sangat sulit, omong-omong. Shinpachi melempar senyum kaku, kemudian berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Kalau sedang kembali berkabung begini Shinpachi jadi suka malas-malasan. Rasanya tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. Shinpachi ingin tertidur di atas ranjang, diam-diam sambil menggigit seprainya yang bau apak, lalu menangis semalaman.

Hari sudah petang. Orang-orang masih berhamburan, agak seperti gugup dan tergesa-gesa. Shinpachi melewati sekumpulan gelombang manusia itu dengan hampa.

Lalu Shinpachi termangu begitu kakinya sampai di sebuah rumah yang hampir roboh. Atapnya agak miring (dan sepertinya bolong di suatu sudutnya), jendela kacanya pecah, dan … benar-benar menyedihkan. Shinpachi menatap rumah di hadapannya, bingung setengah mati.

Karena walau tipis sekali, Shinpachi seakan-akan bisa merasakan kehidupan di dalamnya. Kehidupan yang hampir hilang.

“Kenapa kau berhenti di sini?”

Mendengar suara di sampingnya, Shinpachi praktis memutar kepala. “Takasugi- _san_!” Lalu Shinpachi berpikir sebentar. “Penasaran.”

Takasugi tampaknya langsung mengeluarkan napas bernada lelah. “Tidak pulang?”

“Aku pulang,” sambar Shinpachi cepat. “Aku pulang, makanya aku ke sini karena aku—eh?”

“Ya?”

Hilang. Kalimat itu lenyap di ujung lidah Shinpachi. Kepalanya seakan kosong. Shinpachi menatap Takasugi dengan bingung, linglung.

Lalu tepukan di pucuk kepala didapatkan kemudian. “Yasudah, ayo pulang. Ke rumah kita.”

“Rumah kita?” Shinpachi mengucap dengan asing. Namun, Takasugi masih menunggu dengan sabar. Dengan mata yang iris hijaunya seperti dasar sungai yang dalam. “Rumah kita. Ya, ya, rumah kita.”

Shinpachi mendapatkan dua tepukan lagi di ujung kepalanya. Diekorinya Takasugi yang mulai melangkah.

“Kau mau sesuatu?”

“Makan.” Shinpachi tertawa. “Aku mau makan.”

“Ya, tentu.”

 

* * *

 

Sekumpulan manusia berteriak-teriak. _Penyihir, penyihir_! Lalu batu-batu yang dilempar dengan penuh nafsu. _Mati, mati_! Kaca pecah, berserakan. Rumah itu benar-benar coba diruntuhkan.

Shinpachi menggigil. Bayangan yang tergambar di balik kelopak matanya begitu mengerikan. Siang bolong begini waktunya makan, bukan mendapati mimpi buruk ketika mata tengah terbuka dengan lebarnya.

Potongan apel dikunyah tanpa nafsu. Shinpachi mendadak mual, tapi menyisakan potongan apel dalam piring benar-benar tidak sopan. Takasugi bisa kecewa—dan membuat Takasugi kecewa ada di nomor pertama hal-hal yang tidak boleh Shinpachi lakukan.

“Kau tidak enak badan, Shinpachi?”

Begitu kepala diangkat, Shinpachi menemukan Takasugi menekuk lutut, menyamakan tinggi Shinpachi yang duduk di tepian ranjang. “Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit hmm ada masalah, kurasa.”

“Kurasa?” Alis Takasugi naik tinggi. Belum sempat Shinpachi menanggapi, piring berisi potongan apel di tangannya segera dipindahkan menuju nakas di samping ranjang. “Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Takasugi cepat. “Tidak usah dipaksakan. Bagaimana dengan tidur?”

Takasugi memang orang baik. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun marah—padahal Shinpachi merasa dirinya cuma bocah yang rewel, suka minta ini-itu.

Shinpachi menggaruk tengkuknya. “Maaf, Takasugi- _san._ Seharusnya aku—“

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Dan dengan sebuah senyum yang tumben-tumbennya bisa diulas lebih lebar, Shinpachi mendadak merasakan dadanya ringan. “Takasugi- _san_ tidak tidur?”

Shinpachi diarahkan berbaring dengan pelan-pelan. Takasugi memang selalu berhati-hati, Shinpachi paham betul.

“Aku masih perlu mengurus sesuatu.” Shinpachi praktis mengangguk. “Selamat tidur kalau begitu.”

 

* * *

 

Kamar begitu remang ketika Shinpachi membuka kelopak mata. Dan ketika Shinpachi mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, tekanan yang hebat menekan kepalanya. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk, lalu sesuatu seakan naik sampai ke pucuk kerongkongannya.

Dalam keremangan, Shinpachi melihat segambar kaki manusia bergelantung di ambang pintu. Taksempat memekik, Shinpachi ganti mendengar sorak-sorai yang begitu keras, seakan diteriakkan di depan lubang telinganya, dan mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di dalam kepala.

Tidak lama kemudian semuanya lenyap. Shinpachi terjatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin masih dengan jantung yang bekerja menyakitkan di dalam sana.

Tidak ada ketenangan. Shinpachi kembali diserang rasa sakit di dalam kepala. Lapangan yang dijejali manusia-manusia marah, tiang gantungan dan setubuh manusia yang dijerat lehernya, marah, marah, dan sebuah tangisan panjang.

Shinpachi terbatuk. Kepalanya membentur rangka ranjang tanpa sengaja.

Lalu lenyap.

Shinpachi melihat hijau. Seperti warna daun tua, seperti rerumputan di tanah lapang, seperti pepohonan lebat, seperti dasaran sungai yang begitu dalam.

“Shinpachi?”

Kaku, Shinpachi menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan. Masih dengan napas yang tidak keruan, Shinpachi menjawab kering, “Taka … sugi- _san_?”

“Ya, ini aku.” Lalu sebuah tangan dingin menjelajah dahi Shinpachi. “Mimpi buruk?”

Semuanya teraduk di dalam kepala. Shinpachi mual, ingin mengeluarkan apa pun yang ada di dalam perutnya. “Mengerikan! Aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, Takasugi- _san_! Ada mayat! Lalu orang-orang mengamuk, orang yang menangis—“

“Kau kacau. Kembali tidur dan kutema—”

“A-aku bisa gila!” Semuanya berputar-putar. Isi kepalanya kacau. Kalau dimuntahkan, mungkin Shinpachi bisa melihat seperti apa kepingan-kepingan gambar yang dilihatnya dari balik kelopak mata tercampur menjadi satu. “Aku tidak bisa tidur sementara aku dihantui begini, Takasugi- _san_! Aku bisa gila lalu—“

Shinpachi tidak mengira itu akan terjadi.

Semua umpatan yang tak sempat terselesaikan lenyap begitu saja berbarengan dengan ciuman yang datang tiba-tiba. Shinpachi kaku dan seluruh tubuh membeku. Takasugi tiba-tiba menciumnya. Begitu saja, tanpa aba-aba.

Ada rasa apel yang seakan menjalar lewat pucuk bibir sampai bagian paling belakang lidahnya. Rasa apel yang begitu familier. Rasa apel seperti yang selalu Shinpachi makan tiap harinya. Takasugi benar-benar seperti apel.

Lalu hijau. Shinpachi melihat hijau. Seperti dedaunan, seperti pagi hari yang segar, dan seperti dasaran sungai yang dalam. Shinpachi bergetar. Pucuk kepalanya seakan disiram air yang dingin beku.

“Tidak ada mimpi buruk.” Adalah yang Takasugi ucapkan ketika ciuman mereka terputus—ciuman yang hanya sekadar dua bibir yang bertemu. “Tidak pernah ada mimpi buruk, Shinpachi.”

Dan Shinpachi, tanpa disadari, mengangguk begitu saja. “Ya.”

“Bagus. Kau perlu tidur. Kau perlu menjalani pagimu yang baru besok, Shinpachi.”

Shinpachi menurut ketika Takasugi membimbingnya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Takasugi ada di dekatnya sepanjang malam sampai Shinpachi tertidur. Sampai Shinpachi menemukan dirinya ada di sekeliling hijau yang gelap, hijau yang seperti dasaran sungai dalam.

**Author's Note:**

> • sebelum masuk ke catatan yang serius(?) aku mau bilang bahwa event ini salah satu event yang kutunggu sejak berakhirnya event takashin tahun lalu. pasangan kesayangan moon waltz memang luar biasa, jadi aku kena dampaknya(?) sedih sih di ujung dedlen begini, tapi seneng banget bisa ikut ehey.  
> • maaf kalau udah berharap lebih sama apel beracun padahal ini err hahahaha  
> • ya pokoknya lunas yaaa. aku lunas utangnya ke moon waltz (#pelukin) dan seneng bisa ikutan event ini setelah dedlen diperpanjang aaaaaa. makasih buat moon waltz sama rin renveela yaaa. (#pelukinsatusatu)  
> • tahun depan adain lagi dong. lalu paksa aku biar ikut ya hehehe:)


End file.
